


Warm Winter

by HarrysGardianAngel



Series: Officiality Technicality [5]
Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Short Film)
Genre: Actually A Happy One, Depression, Fighting Depression, M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarrysGardianAngel/pseuds/HarrysGardianAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An actually Happy Don't Hug Me I'm Scared story of my series. XD</p><p>Harry and Robin find themselves in a snowball fight and Tony and Paige witness that and something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Winter

**[FluffyBird]**

Harry sighed, turning the car off. "This is so stupid. I'm sick of this bullshit that we take from them." He grumbled, tapping his fingers lightly on the wheel in thought.

"I know, but if we don't-" Robin was cut off.

"I know, I know. We'll die horrible, painful deaths. But haven't you- the smartest one here- figured out that it always happens anyways?" Harry said, speaking words of truth.

It always did...

"Well yes, but I-"

"And it's never even worth it- in the end. It always ends with us dying. Because we don't do something right. We screw up somehow and it all turns to hell! And what makes it worst is that sometimes we don't do anything. But then again, according to Tony, that's a crime in itself..." He said, driving his point farther into Robin's skull.

Robin didn't reply this time, a bit surprised by his friend's outburst. Robin ran a hand through his green hair, knowing that things were only getting worse for the three.

"Come on, let's get these clocks to Tony. We don't want him to be angry an hour before Manny gets home from school, do we?" Robin instead asked, resting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Giving up on complaining, knowing that it would do no good, Harry nodded and got out of the car. Robin followed suit, heading to the trunk to get the bag with various clocks.

It was a bit difficult getting to the door, seeing that there was about two feet of snow outside. Trudging up to the door, Harry opened it, walking over and setting the bag on the table. Robin was about to close the door when he remembered he had to lock the car.

"I'll go with you." Harry said, following Robin outside.

He wanted to be out of the house as much as possible. It also felt unsafe to be there alone, even if for a minute or two. They both walked back out, Harry staring out into the forest as Robin checked to see if the trunk was closed. Robin looked up to Harry about to tell him that today was especially cold, when he noticed something. That look that Harry had, staring off into the endless cluster of trees. He automatically knew that things were not ok. Robin finally understood that Harry wasn't exactly mad, he was just... Hurting. Harry had always been the quiet, monotone, depressed man that he was, but those three would sometimes grow, and take over all other personalities. This could be seen when he was much too quiet. Or when you looked away for even a second, that bored expression would turn into a sad one, only to recover when eyes were back on him. And he hated that. He hated people staring, watching, or being curious about his feelings. Which was why Harry was now giving Robin a death glare.

"What?" Harry asked, sounding annoyed.

"N-nothing, I was just thinking." Robin said quickly, looking away.

Robin was not about to tell what he was thinking. He remembered when he had actually confronted Harry about his depression. Harry was so overwhelmed that he ran into the forest, Robin and Manny chasing after him while he threw hurtful curses at them. It had took hours to find him, Manny thinking it was a game of hide and seek of course. That dream was obviously shattered when they finally found him, sitting on a fallen tree, trying to keep his tears at bay. Harry's words brought Robin back into the present.

"Well you should stop doing that, it gets annoying." He said in his flat toned voice, looking at Robin boredly.

Or sadly. Robin couldn't tell with the snow, that had began to fall, in the way. Harry looked a bit anxious in his cross armed stance, the freezing snow unfazing as if he had been raised in this coldness.

Robin had to get him out of this scary abyss of misery.

And there was only one way that his mind could think of right then. He looked at Harry, the snowy ground, and then back at Harry. He then quickly scooped up a handful of snow and chucked it at his friend. It hit him in the chest before crumbling into powdery white once more. Harry stood there, surprised and overall confused for a second. By the next second, Harry had a snowball in his hand. He chucked it at Robin’s face, messing up his green hair as he barely missed. Robin had thankfully ducked enough in time and quickly turned to run, a smile plastered on his face. Harry quickly ran after him, smiling lightly. Robin was shorter, having a harder time trying to run through the restricting snow. Harry chased him to the back yard before tackling Robin, who went down with a yelp. Robin tried to push him away, weakly pushing his chest. Harry was actually showing an ounce of happiness, getting a big handful of snow and pressing it into a protesting Robin’s face. Robin squealed and kicked, laughing as he felt the freeing snow all over him. He struggled to get away, crawling weakly out from under Harry.

“You weigh like a thousand pounds!” Robin teased, getting up.

Harry said, “Well you’re a weakling.” and smiled more.

Robin then ran and hid behind a tree while Harry tried to balance himself. Tony was inside, heading downstairs. He saw the bag on the table and went to it. But he then saw Paige looking out the kitchen window, not even looking at him. He almost thought that she hadn’t noticed him enter until she said, “Tony, look at this.”

Tony walked over, looking out into the snow. He saw Robin smiling and trying not to laugh out loud as he hide behind the tree. Harry was on the left of the tree, almost falling at every step he took. He was smiling as well. Tony and Paige weren’t used to seeing this, being their torturers. Harry finally made it to the tree, leaning against it and panting lightly. His lungs burned pleasantly, a cloud of smoke coming out at every exhale. Robin stifled his laughter, Harry dangerously close. Tony and Paige stood in bewilderment as they watched Harry smirk and creep around the other way of the tree. He then popped out in front of Robin, making him jump and squeak. Harry laughed and hugged him. Robin laughed and hugged back, his heart slowing its pace a bit. The concepts watched as the two embraced, both having certain suspicions slinking  up their spines and into their minds. Harry and Robin panted for a moment as they just stood there. That’s when the kiss happened, both leaning forward to press their cold lips together for a first kiss. Tony and Paige watched in shock. They thought they were only friends, were they wrong? And what were they to do with this newfound information? Use it against them, but they felt awkward doing so. Relationships were not their forte. Paige then smirked and said, “I ship it.”

Tony face-palmed and rolled his eyes, getting his stuff and heading to his workshop. Paige giggled and went to look up creative wedding cakes for the new couple. By then, Robin and Harry were coming inside, both with red cheeks. From the cold and from the kiss. "Now I'll never be warm again!" Harry said dramatically, shaking like a leaf.

Robin chuckled and said, “Nothing some hot chocolate can’t fix.”

Harry nodded in agreement, saying, “We better make Manny one for when the school bus comes.”

Robin said, “Alright, but you’ll have to get the mugs, I’m too short to reach them from the cabinet.”

“Heh, sure thing, shortie.” Harry said, going to the kitchen.

“Hey!” Robin pouted, but followed.

 

**The End**

 

 


End file.
